Only a Memory Away
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: (One Shot) (Songfic) (AmiRichard) Pase lo que pase, siempre estarè, A SOLO UNA MEMORIA DE DISTANCIA


"Only A Memory Away"  
Songfic de: Princess Lalaith  
  
Éste Songfic es una historia de amor a una de las mejores parejas de Anime, (aunque en Sailor Moon no se tome muy en cuenta). EstoMe refiero a la pareja de Amy y Richard. ^_^ La canción que uso es "Only a Memory Away", una canción cantada por la seiyuu estadounidense de Amy. Si la tienen pónganla mientras leen esto.  
  
Varios años han pasado ya desde que peleamos contra Sailor Galaxia. Finalmente ha habido paz. Mis amigas y yo pudimos terminar la preparatoria (hasta Serena pasó), y ahora estamos por entrar a la Universidad -¡Que emoción!-. Bueno, se preguntarán quien soy yo. Mi nombre es Ami Mizuno, significa "Jardín de Agua", y precisamente soy la Sailor del Agua, Sailor Mercury. Al menos eso fui desde los catorce años, y hasta los diecisiete. ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo? Porque fue cuando nos atacaron los enemigos. ¿Qué si ya no lo soy? Pues no estoy segura. Alguna vez viajamos al futuro, mis amigas y yo, y vimos que existía Tokio de Cristal y nosotras éramos las guardianas del reino. Sin embargo, muchas cosas han pasado desde ese viaje, y puede que el futuro haya cambiado también. Recuerdo que hace un año Richard volvió. Yo me puse muy nerviosa cuando lo vi; Y llegué a pensar que venía a anunciarnos una nueva batalla; pero no era así. Vino para establecerse definitivamente en Tokio, y...pues...para...p-pe-pedirme q-que yo...yo...yo fue...yo fuera...fuera su novia. Y...pues...yo le...le...dije que sí. ^_^ Me sentí tan feliz. Era lo que siempre había soñado.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Only a Memory Away ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pero ahora, ocurrió algo que no estaba en mis planes. Recibí una carta de una prestigiada Universidad en Europa, ¡Me ofrecen una beca para estudiar medicina! Esto era tan perfecto, una oportunidad para cumplir mi mayor sueño. Pero, había algo, o mejor dicho alguien... Richard.  
  
I will hear the voice from my destiny call.  
  
And I know I must go find my way.  
  
The hardest part will be leaving you all.  
  
And I'll miss you much more than words can say.  
  
Sé que el destino me ha dado ésta gran oportunidad, no la puedo dejar pasar. Debo seguir el camino que me fue trazado. Se que mi futuro está en Europa sin embargo, no puedo evitar sentirme desdichada, pues tendré que dejarte Richard. Te amo, tú lo sabes, pero no puedo dejar pasar ésta oportunidad. Sabes que cuando me vaya extrañaré a mis amigas (los gritos de Rei, los postres de Lita, las locuras de Mina, y hasta los lloriqueos de Serena), pero lo más difícil de irme es dejarte a ti. Te quiero tanto, me será casi imposible vivir sin ti. No hay palabras para expresarte cuanto te extrañaré.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
If you need me,  
  
You can call me any time of the day.  
  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
Pero debo irme Richard, entiéndelo por favor. Es lo mejor, y así será. Piensa que jamás me olvidaré de ti. Siempre estaré cerca, cuando pienses en mí. Si me necesitas, solo llámame, sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, siempre estaré ahí, todo estará bien. Siempre estaré, a una memoria de distancia.  
  
My intuition says something is wrong.  
  
My friends said they'd come say goodbye.  
  
I can't go until I know what's going on.  
  
I fear there is danger somewhere nearby.  
  
Ha llegado el día de marcharme, aquí en el aeropuerto internacional sólo espero a que esté listo el avión, para tomar mi vuelo a Europa. A donde realizaré un sueño, pero dejaré tantos atrás. Mientras espero la hora de la triste partida una duda me asalta, y un sentimiento oscuro oprime mi corazón. Tengo un mal presentimiento, lo siento, algo malo ronda por este lugar. Mis amigas llegaron a despedirse de mí. Después del triste adiós yo tomo mi maleta, estoy apunto de abandonar la sala pero, me detengo; vuelvo a tener este presentimiento. No puedo marcharme hasta no saber que es lo que sucede; siento el peligro cerca de aquí.  
  
I'll be only a memory away.  
  
If you need me,  
  
You can call me any time of day.  
  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
Lo sabía, me lo temía, es un grupo de terroristas, atacan el aeropuerto. Hay pánico en la sala, caos total, la gente está aterrorizada; yo no sé que hacer. Mis amigas se desaparecen por un momento, y después vuelven convertidas en Eternal Sailor Moon, y las Súper Sailor Scouts; después se les une Tuxedo Mask. Ellas usan sus poderes para asustar a los terroristas. Yo les quiero ayudar. Dejo mi maleta en el suelo, y saco de mi suéter mi pluma de transformación. Estoy a punto de transformarme pero no lo logro. Uno de los terroristas pasó cerca de mi y tiró mi bolígrafo al suelo, lejos de mi alcance. Las Sailor Scouts parecen tener todo bajo control, pero en eso, ocurre algo que no habían previsto. Un disparo, un hombre dispara hacia donde estoy yo. Todo parece ir en cámara lenta: la bala acercándose, mis amigas inmóviles sin saber que hacer, en cierta forma dispuestas a detener la bala con un ataque, pero temerosas de dañarme si lo hacen. La única que actúa es Luna, quien me lanza mi bolígrafo transformador. Aunque la verdad, en la situación en que estoy, no sé si mi pluma servirá de algo. Todo ocurre en tan sólo décimas de segundo, y sin que nadie pueda impedirlo, la bala golpea.  
  
We've been together through good times and bad.  
  
You've always been there for me.  
  
I'll always treasure the best friends I have,  
  
Eternally.  
  
¡¡¡Richard!!! El cuerpo de Richard cae al suelo frente a mí, con una bala incrustada en su pecho. Yo me tiro de rodillas al suelo, junto a él. Richard, ¿Qué hiciste? Él me pregunta si me encuentro bien, si no me pasó nada. Yo le respondo que estoy bien, gracias a él. Richard, me salvaste la vida, ¿Por qué? 'Porque yo te amo' Esa fue su respuesta, y yo no lo podía creer. Él estaba muriendo, yo lo sabía, y él lo sabía. Richard, tú tienes el poder de ver el futuro, tú sabías que esto iba a pasar, ¿Por qué no lo evitaste entonces? 'Hay cosas que tienen que pasar, es parte del destino.' Me dijo él. Pero Richard 'Sé que tú me dijiste que no existe el destino, me dijo él, 'dijiste que cada uno de nosotros hace su propio destino, entonces, yo hice de esto mi destino' Las palabras de Richard me llegan al corazón, y comienzo a llorar. Richard me pide que detenga mi llanto, que no quiere que la última vez que me vea sea llorando. No Richard, no digas eso por favor. Richard te amo, te amaré eternamente. Richard, ¡¡Tú no puedes morir!!  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
If you need me,  
  
You can call me any time of day.  
  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
  
I'm only a memory away.  
  
Mis lágrimas de angustia, tristeza y desesperación caen sobre mi pluma de transformación y la hacen brillar. Brillar intensamente. El símbolo del planeta Mercurio se proyecta al broche de Eternal Sailor Moon, haciendo surgir el Cristal de Plata. Con su luz, el Cristal deja inconscientes a los terroristas. Después, un halo de luz brota del Cristal de Plata, y nos envuelve a Richard y a mí. En mi frente brilla el símbolo de Mercurio. Puedo sentir en mi cuerpo el gran poder del Cristal de Plata, es simplemente maravilloso  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
If you need me,  
  
You can call me any time of day.  
  
I'll be there, it's okay.  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
Richard está vivo, a salvo, el Cristal de Plata sanó sus heridas. El sol desciende en el horizonte, mientras Richard, parado en la orilla de la pista, ve cómo se eleva un avión, un avión con destino a Europa. Él piensa que quizá el Cristal de Plata sanó las heridas de su cuerpo, pero no las de su corazón. 'No te preocupes Ami, murmura él en voz baja, 'Yo también te digo, que siempre estaré a una memoria de distancia.  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
El sol se pone, Richard mira el ultimo rastro de aquel avión que él supone se ha llevado a su único amor. Pero él está en un error. Él se dispone a marcharse, cuando unos brazos le rodean el cuello desde atrás. 'Ami' él murmura mi nombre con la voz más tierna que jamás había escuchado. 'Pensé que te habías ido a Europa' dice él aún sin poder creerlo. No Richard, le dije, cuando estaba a punto de subir al avión me di cuenta que estaba cometiendo un terrible error. Que no debía irme. El destino no me llamó a Europa, sino a tu lado. Richard te amo.  
  
Only a memory away.  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Este Songfic se lo dedico a Bertha, mi mejor amiga, y admiradora de Sailor Mercury. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Adieu. 


End file.
